1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for operating self-propelled construction machines, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and apparatus for operating slipform paving machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slipform paving machines having a laterally telescoping frame to permit width changes in the paving machine are known. Typically the motive force for collapsing or extending the frame is provided by aligning the tracks or wheels of the machine perpendicular to the operating direction of the machine, and pushing or pulling the frame laterally. This collapsing or expanding force may be aided by hydraulic rams oriented perpendicular to the operating direction of the machine.
Another prior art approach was to support the frame of the slipform paving machine from the ground with posts and to collapse or expand the frame solely with the force of the hydraulic rams oriented perpendicular to the operating direction of the machine.